A Step Forward
by MissEljebel
Summary: Finé visits Izetta and her friends and makes a very important decision.


Light filtered through the trees, the sun dappled leaves rustling gently in the breeze. Finé made her way down the path, wearing a sun hat and a blue dress. She held something tightly in her hand. Up ahead, a small cottage sat, and Finé picked up her pace, anxious to see who was waiting for her inside.

Once she reached the door, she could hear barking and whining. She smiled to herself, and the door opened. A small dog ran out, and Finé bent down and pet the dog happily.

"Oh Dorothée," Finé giggled. Dorothée licked her hand joyfully, then looked up at who got the door.

"Hello Archduchess," a girl greeted. Finé held her hand out, and the girl shook it.

"Lotte," Finé grinned. Lotte stepped aside and gestured Finé inside. Finé stepped inside, and Lotte closed the door behind her. She then headed into another room.

"Izetta! Guess who's here to see you!" Lotte said happily.

"Is it Finé?!" A voice came. Finé felt her heart flutter at hearing the voice.

Lotte came out of the room, and in a wheelchair sat Finé's girlfriend, Izetta. Izetta's eyes lit up at seeing Finé, and Finé walked up to her, hugging her tightly. Izetta hugged her back, and then Finé pulled back.

"I missed you," Finé said softly. Tears rimmed Izetta's eyes.

"It's been so long!" Izetta wiped the tears that trickled down her cheeks, gazing at Finé with her crimson eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm good, even better now that I'm seeing you," Finé responded. "And how are you, Izetta?"

"I've been great!" Izetta replied, her smile stretching from ear to ear. Finé looked at Izetta's caretaker, Lotte.

"And how are you, Lotte?" Finé asked. Lotte smiled and straightened up, letting out a giggle.

"I'm good! Izetta and I just were playing some card games." Lotte said. She then went over to the kitchen, grabbing some bread and butter. "I bet you're hungry from your travel all the way over here! Please, have a seat."

Finé wheeled Izetta over to the table where Lotte set down the bread and butter. Finé sat beside Izetta, gazing at her lovingly. Izetta blushed and looked back, giggling softly.

Lotte smiled and went to prepare a meal. "Do you know who else is supposed to come today?" She asked. Izetta perked up.

"Oh, right! How could I forget? Tikva and Götz!" Izetta beamed. A large smile crossed over Finé's face.

"I haven't seen them in a long time either," she stated, taking a piece of bread and coating it in butter. "I've been so busy at the palace, I haven't much time to see anyone."

"Well, that's okay! You're working for peace, and that's what matters!" Izetta smiled. Finé dipped her head in gratitude, appreciating Izetta and Lotte's understanding.

A knock came at the door. Lotte ran to the door and pulled it open. There stood a man and a woman. They smiled gleefully, and at seeing them, Finé stood up.

"Götz! Tikva! Come inside! I was just about to make a meal." Lotte stepped aside, and the man and the woman stepped inside. They both hugged Lotte, saying hello, then they headed over to Finé and Izetta.

"Finé! Izetta!" Tikva hugged Finé and Izetta, and Götz greeted them and hugged them tightly.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Archduchess," Götz said to Finé. She gave him a warm smile.

"I always make time to come see Izetta," Finé answered. Götz smiled, and Tikva latched onto him happily.

"Have a seat, all of you!" Lotte pulled out the chairs so Götz and Tikva could sit. They did, and Lotte beamed at them. "Help yourself to some bread, too! In the meantime, I'll make some tafelspitz!"

As Lotte made the tafelspitz, the four caught up. They talked joyfully about how different their lives were, and how they were keeping up. They ate the bread happily.

"How's life at the palace?" Götz asked Finé. She swallowed some bread and smiled.

"It's been great. It's still in the process of being rebuilt after the war, but I've been keeping busy." Her purple eyes glimmered. "Being a peace keeper of the world is a lot harder than it seems."

"Oh I bet," Götz laughed. He turned his head to Izetta. "And how have you been, miss witch?"

Izetta beamed. "I've been good! Lotte and Dorothée are great company." A bit of sadness flashed in her eyes. "I just... don't see Finé as much as I'd like. And magic..." her lip quivered, and she sighed. "And, well, the thing that made me a witch just doesn't exist anymore." She then forced a smile and looked at the couple across the table. "But Tikva, Götz- how have you two been?"

"Oh, we have great news!" Tikva chuckled. She grabbed one of Götz's hands and gave it a right squeeze. "Götz and I are getting married!"

Izetta and Finé gasped, and Lotte let out a squeal as the water in the pot started to boil over. She set a wooden spoon over the top, and the boiling died down. She took deep breaths and looked over.

"You're getting married?!" Little exclaimed. Tikva and Götz laughed and Tikva snuggled into him. Izetta clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you!" Izetta squealed. She reached out and grabbed Tikva's free hand. "I can't believe it! That's such great news!"

Finé smiled warmly. "How wonderful," she told them. Her grip tightened on the item in her hand, and she made sure to keep it from sight.

Lotte got five plates ready and served everyone some tafelspitz. It was hot, and they gently cut into the beef, eating it slowly. Lotte got everyone water, and they enjoyed their meal.

"It's so nice to see each other again!" Izetta beamed. She looked over her friends, a smile playing on her face. "We haven't been together since..."

"Since the war?" Finé answered for her. The room grew silent, and they avoided each other's gazes. The atmosphere grew heavy, and they didn't touch their food.

Lotte forced a smile. "B-but the war's over now!" Lotte stuttered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Y-yeah," Tikva said, gazing at her, sadness dancing in her eyes. "It's just... my parents won't be able to attend my wedding because..."

Götz put a hand around her and gave her a hug, and she fought the tears in her eyes. Finé thought about the war as well. Her country torn apart... All those lives lost...

"But, the war was won! Thanks to you girls." Götz gestured to Finé and Izetta. Izetta blushed deeply and Finé grabbed her hand happily.

They continued to dig into their food, and once they were done, Lotte took their plates and began to wash them. Tikva stood up to help, but Lotte giggled.

"Tikva, I've got it!" She told her. Tikva laughed and returned to her seat.

They chatted for about a half hour more, and then Finé looked outside. The sun was still high in the sky, and it was warm out. She looked back at Izetta. The girl must've ached to go outside.

"How about we go for a little walk?" Finé suggested. Lotte walked to Izetta and grabbed her wheelchair handles.

"That sounds lovely!" Lotte beamed. She looked at Izetta. "How does that sound to you?"

"Great!" Izetta agreed, nodding her head. Her eyes sparkled, and Finé felt her heart flutter at seeing her girlfriend's smile.

"Sounds like fun," Tikva said, standing up. Götz nodded in agreement and stood up as well.

Götz got the door for them, and the girls headed out. He closed the door, and they headed down the path on the side of the lake.

Finé looked at the calm lake, the light from the sun making the water shimmer. She remembered the first time she met Izetta, right here at this lake. They were both children, and they quickly became best friends. Finé remembered how he saved Izetta's life from angry villagers after they found out she was a witch.

Then she remembered the war. Germania had invaded Livonia, and the Second World War had started. Finé's father died, leaving her in charge of Eylstadt.

She gazed at Tikva. The poor girl was from Germania, but, being Jewish, her parents had been sent off to camps and murdered. Tikva had fled to Eylstadt, and was now great friends with Finé and Izetta.

Her attention returned back to Izetta. Eylstadt had been defenseless until Izetta came along. It was during the war they became girlfriends. However, now Izetta was paralyzed from the waist down, but that didn't change Finé's opinion of Izetta, not one bit.

Finé then remembered the object in her hand. She stared at Izetta, and decided now was the time. Finé took a deep breath and walked in front of Izetta, getting on one knee. The other four gasped, and Finé took out the small box she held and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful ring, adorned with diamonds.

"Izetta, I've known you since we were kids, and nothing in this world means more to me than you. Izetta... will you marry me?"

Izetta covered her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. They trickled down her face. "Yes! Yes I will!" Izetta cried.

Tikva, Götz and Lotte all cheered, and Finé stood up and hugged Izetta tightly. They both cried, kissing each other passionately. Lotte wiped her eyes.

"Now I have two weddings to look forward to!" Lotte wept. The others laughed, and they decided to sit at the lake and watch the water as it lapped at the shore.

After what seemed like seconds, it was time for Tikva, Götz and Finé to leave. They headed back to the house, and Finé hugged Izetta with teary eyes.

"I love you Izetta," Finé wept. Izetta hugged her back, crying as well.

"I love you too, Finé," Izetta cried. The hug lingered for a few moments before Finé drew back. Tikva and Götz said their goodbyes as well, and Finé looked at them. They then turned and headed out of the house, walking down the path, heading back to Landsbruck.

Izetta watched as the three leaving, her eyes focused on Finé. She wiped her eyes, and Lotte put a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be back soon, Izetta. And you two are getting married! How exciting!" Lotte reassured her. Izetta looked up at her and nodded, smiling softly.


End file.
